Tom Riddle and the Day of the Dead
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Tome Riddle starts his wizarding training and is caught up in a battle between Lord Trensurs and Armondo Dipeete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Nagini

The day was July 20, 1937. The lone orphanage boy Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr sat with his collection of fake wands. Since he was seven he collected these fake wands and polished them every day. He knew nothing of his father and mother but had a tendency to hurt the people who are mean to him. He picked up his favorite, a wand that seemed to be made of bones. He examined it until his care taker walked in. "Riddle, time for dinner" she said.

"Coming" said Tom. He hopped of his stool and rushes down stairs. He sat down for his favorite meal, Cheesy Chicken Over Rice. He ate quickly and returned to his room. He picked up the wand and started to polish it. That same day he was to go to the zoo with the other kids. He was to visit his favorite animal there that he called Nagini. It was a long black serpent that would speak to him. He laid down the wand and ran to the bus that sat outside. He entered and sat by his friend Frankie Jones and they chatted on the way up. They soon stopped at the zoo and he and Frankie ran to the reptile exibite. Nagini rose from his sleeping spot as they approached. "_Slyser covesghte_" hissed Tom.

"You have returned. Thank you" hissed the snake.

"He was surprised we came back" Tom told Frankie.

"Well tell him we always will" said Frankie. Tom hisses more words and Nagini points his head to a sign.

"He's being set free in Albania! Come on!" said Frankie. So, the only friend the two boy's had was being moved away.

"No. He can't!" yelled Tom screaming into the sky. Nagini suddenly appears in front of Tom.

"Thank you" hissed Nagini as he slithers away. They run after the snake but he is out of site.

"So, Tom, how did he get out?" Frankie suppisoly asked Tom

* * *

"Sir, this boy in Willow's Orphanegs his a wizard, I know he is. I've seen how well develped his magic is but he doesn't know that that is. Let me talk to the boy" said Albus Dumbledore the Transfigration teacher.

"Wait Albus, let me keep a watch on this boy and then I'll make my final disccune." said the Headmaster, Armando Dipeete.

"Yes. That is a good choice" said Albus. He walks out.

"This Tom M. Riddle...I met the boy once and his personality..." Dipeete said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Lonlyness

The day of July 22 1937 was the best day of young Tom's life, but it started as his worse...

"Time for breakfast!" yelled the care taker at Wool's Orphanege. All the kids ran downstairs. Tom secretly held his favrite of his wand collection as he sat down. His friend Frankie sat beside him and they started to eat. They had got over Nagini leaving and relized he'll be happier not cooped up in his cage. Today was the day the doctor came and Tom didn't like the doctor. They always say he's crazy because he could do stuff no one else could.

"So, you some how let Nagini ecsae?" Frankie asked.

"Yes. I don't know how but I did" replied Tom. They countinue eating and soon a anger feeling comes in Tom. His fake wand glows and a blast shoots out. It hits Frankie and he flys back. Tom runs to him and feels him. _Dead._ He had no clue what happened. He looks at the people staring at him and runs to his room. _What happened? I didn't do anything._ He placed his fake wand on the shelf and curls up into a ball on his bed. He had just killed his roommate. He was alone with no confort. The door opened and the care taker walks in.

"Tom you have a visitor." she said. Albus Dumbledore walks in and sits on a stool by his cupboard.

"Are you a doctor here to tell me I'm crazy?" Tom asked.

"No, I am a wizard here to tell you're a wizard. Has anything happened weird when you didn't mean them to happen?" asked Albus.

"Well, I can hurt people who are mean to me. I can make them suffor without laying a hand on them" said Tom. "How do I know this isn't a trick?" His cuoboard catches to flames and is put out just as fast. No mark on it. "I'm not coming"

"Okay" said Albus standing up and walking away.

"Oh yeah, I can speak to snakes too. They find me. Whisper things" said Tom. Albus turns to face him.

"Your a pasletounge?" he asked.

"If that's what you call it" said Tom.

"You're coming to Hogwarts" Soon they stand in front of Diagon Alley.

"This is were I get my stuff for school?" asked Tom.

"Yes" said Albus. The wall becomes a arch and they walk through. First they go to the wand shop. "Dear, can we get this boy his first wand?"

"Why yes, um... how about let's try a 11'' higgapiff bone wand?" said the lady. She hands Tom a wand that looked like his favrite fake wand. He flicks it around and the shattered windown fixes itself. "Good good. 5 galleons" Albus hands her five peices of gold.


End file.
